


right side of the wrong bed

by silvergalaxy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergalaxy/pseuds/silvergalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m Niall," Niall hurries to add, the hand that Zayn’s gripping flying upwards in exclamation. "Zayn’s uh- my boyfriend. Yeah, new thing you know? He’s great though. I like him. I like your shirt too, it’s cool," Niall adds suddenly. "The Eagles are cool."</p><p>(or Niall might agree to fake date Zayn for the night, but he what he isn’t expecting is to meet Harry, who might just be the prettiest boy he’s ever seen.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	right side of the wrong bed

Honestly, Niall should’ve known that pretending to be Zayn’s boyfriend for the night would bring nothing but negative consequences. He’d even said so to Zayn, but Zayn turned his doe eyes on and brought up the time he helped out Niall in a similarly embarrassing situation in eleventh grade.

"Just for the night?" Niall confirmed, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

"Promise," Zayn had replied, offering Niall a pinky to link and a sideways smile.

And now here Niall was, Zayn’s arm wrapped too tightly around his waist as he leads them around the other guests and into the kitchen of the house to get some drinks to make the obnoxious music and laughter more bearable. Squirming, Niall detaches himself from Zayn and turns on his heel so they can talk more comfortably.

"Do we have to be touching the entire time?" He grumbles, and Zayn just offers Niall a cup. Sniffing haughtily, Niall places it back on the counter.

"Yes, Niall," Zayn sighs. "We don’t know when _he_ is gonna show up. We need to look as loved up as possible for possible sneak attacks.”

Niall huffs. He seriously doubted Louis would come up with an elaborate attack plan. “ _Zayn_. You guys broke up seven months ago, man.”

Zayn knows this, of course. “That’s why I need you. I can’t risk showing up here without a date if he’s going to show up with one.”

"You’ve got nothing to prove to him." Niall tells him, but he knows his efforts are fruitless. 

"I do," Zayn replies, and at that moment a handsome boy bustles clumsily into the room, a few girls on his heels. 

"Zayn!" The boy exclaims suddenly, opening his tattooed arms. Zayn turns and seems to recognize him, letting a genuine smile grace his face. When Niall catches glimpse of the guys face, his mouth turns a little dry and feels his heart’s pace pick up a beat. Niall’s never seen someone as gorgeous as this boy, with his tanned skin and broad shoulders and glinting eyes. And those eyes are _staring at Niall_. 

"Harry," Zayn says, awkwardly fumbling to connect his and Niall’s hands together. Niall can see Harry’s eyes flicker down to the movement and grin confusedly. 

"I’m Niall," Niall hurries to add, the hand that Zayn’s gripping flying upwards in exclamation. "Zayn’s uh- my boyfriend. Yeah, new thing you know? He’s great though. I like him. I like your shirt too, it’s cool," Niall adds suddenly. "The Eagles are cool."

Niall can almost feel Zayn’s disappointment in his acting skills, and he wishes desperately to remember the pointers his drama teacher gave him years ago.

Harry guffaws and reaches down to clutch at the hem of the shirt, smiling happily as though he only just realized what he was wearing. “Thank you,” he says gratefully, before slipping into a flirty tone. “I’ve got another. If I end up liking you, maybe I’ll take you home and show it to you.” He winks then, and the girls who followed him into the room are quickly trailing out.

Niall blanches at this, because Zayn is supposed to be his _boyfriend_ but here was this ridiculously pretty, tall boy grinning wolfishly at him as he offers to show him his clothes and by the sounds of it, maybe more. Niall flushes, “I. Well I mean- that’d be fun.” He squeaks helplessly.

Zayn grunts then, squeezing Niall’s hand particularly painfully and Niall is thrust back into stupid, stupid reality. “Oh! You know what mate- I’m going to have to decline. I’ve got a boyfriend, remember?”

Harry smiles. “I remember. Just checking if you did,” he says, before leaving the kitchen in a fit of giggles. Niall drops his head to the counter with a thump, and Zayn pats his back while offering insincere apologies.

-

Zayn finds out from a mutual friend that Louis is out of town this weekend, and won’t be showing up to the party after all. Zayn is beyond frustrated but Niall can’t help but pump his fist into the air and make a beeline away from Zayn, who had insisted on having their sweaty palms pressed together constantly for the past hour. 

He’s barely out of Zayn’s sight for a minute when a hand comes down on his shoulder, and Niall spins around to see Harry standing behind him, with his other hand tucked into the pocket of his pants. 

"Hey," Niall says, genuinely surprised and happy to be speaking with him without having to fakedate Zayn at the same time. It feels less like cheating this way, somehow.

"Hi," Harry smiles, stepping in a little closer, and Niall can smell his cologne. "Where’s your boyfriend?" He asks.

Niall wrings his hands together and says, “Nonexistent.”

Harry simply nods before placing his hands over Niall’s waist. Niall revels in the touch, so much softer and wanting than Zayn’s stiff gestures he experienced earlier in the evening. 

"I know."

"Oh," Niall mutters, and then his brow furrows. "Wait, what d’you know?"

Harry is tugging him back into the mass of warm bodies, and he tilts his head and says, “You’re not very good at faking romance.”

Niall is about to make an objection, but Harry pulls him in close, and leans down slightly to whisper in his ear. “Guys with boyfriends don’t accept other men’s prepositions.” He drags a finger across Niall’s collarbones, and Niall smirks and looks up at Harry through his eyelashes. 

"Do you actually have another one of those shirts?" He murmurs, letting his fingers lightly trail up Harry’s chest.

"I’ve got five," Harry answers truthfully, his voice terribly serious, and Niall laughs loud, throwing his head backwards in amusement as Harry begins to throw his limbs around in a strangely endearing dance.

They make their way over to an empty couch a while later, and Niall hesitantly presses a kiss to Harry’s mouth. Harry is frozen for a moment, before returning it, letting their lips mold around each others.

"You’ve got pretty lips," Niall tells Harry, and Harry smiles.

"You’ve got a pretty face," he murmurs back, grinning before reattaching their lips hurriedly. 

They stay locked in embrace on the couch until half past 3 when Liam begins to usher people out the door. Niall plasters himself to Harry’s side, slapping Liam jovially on the back as they giggle their way out of the apartment.

"Where are we goin’?" He asks Harry, mentally crossing his fingers.

"To mine? It’s close." Harry replies, sounding unsure. As if Niall could say no.

Niall learns that Harry owns what is probably the best bed he’s ever slept on, and the best lips he’s ever kissed and the next morning he goes home with more than a few lovebites, a new shirt, and a new contact in his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! you can find me on tumblr at either bumblingniall or niallachu :-)


End file.
